


Heimkehr

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, Gen, Missing Scene, POV John Sheppard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: John kehrt zurück





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Es ist eine Antwort auf die Missing Scenes Challenge auf SGA_rtistisch.  
> Beta: Birgitt

Müde verließ John Sheppard den Konferenzraum. Jetzt, wo die Replikatoren besiegt, der Kontakt zur Erde hergestellt und General O'Neill ihn als militärischer Leiter von Atlantis bestätigt hatte, wollte er nur noch duschen und schlafen.

Falls in den nächsten zehn Stunden eine neue Krise eintreten sollte, musste Dr. Weir ohne ihn eine Lösung finden.

Aber da sie garantiert nicht so naiv sein würde, den Schutzschild zu senken oder gar das Stargate zu öffnen, würde er eine ruhige Nacht haben.

Vor seiner Tür blieb John stehen. Er hatte schon auf der Erde mehrfach darüber gegrübelt, aber in der Hektik der letzten Stunden hatte er diesen Gedanken verdrängt. Dafür war er jetzt mit voller Wucht da. Was, wenn es gar nicht mehr sein Zimmer wäre?

So bestrebt wie die Antiker gewesen waren, sie von ihrer geheiligten Stadt, Atlantis, zu entfernen, hatten sie wahrscheinlich Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und nach dem Auszug der Menschen alle zurückgelassenen Dinge vernichtet.

Statt des vertrauten Anblicks würde ihn vielleicht ein steriler Raum erwarten.

Nach einer Sekunde gab John sich einen Ruck und aktivierte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Zögernd trat er über die Schwelle.

Ein erster Blick entkräftete seine Befürchtungen. Sein Zimmer war genauso chaotisch und unordentlich, wie er es verlassen hatte. Das Johnny Cash-Poster lag auf dem ungemachten Bett und die Schränke standen offen.

John atmete erleichtert auf. Fast all seine Habseligkeiten befanden sich hier.

Bei ihrer überstürzten Abreise zur Erde hatte er nur wenig Gepäck mitnehmen dürfen und so waren viele Erinnerungsstücke in Atlantis geblieben.

Er ging zum Bett, nahm das Poster, das Ronon nicht haben wollte, und hängte es wieder an seinem Platz über dem Bett auf.

John sah sich um. Seine Golfausrüstung und das Skateboard standen unangetastet unter dem Fenster. John nahm einen Schläger aus der Hülle und hielt ihn fest. Es war real, seine Sachen waren nicht vernichtet worden.

Lächelnd packte John den Schläger wieder in sein Futteral und öffnete das Fenster. Die Sonne schien, eine frische Brise wehte herein und brachte den Geruch von Salz mit sich. John konnte das Rauschen der Wellen hören.

Wie sehr hatte er das auf der Erde vermisst, dort hatte man ihn in einen Bunker verbannt und nur bei Außenmissionen hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich im Freien zu bewegen. Selbst zum Laufen hatte er auf ein Gerät gehen müssen. Er hatte jeden Moment, den er im SGC verbringen musste, gehasst.

Er genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, zog sein Hemd aus, um noch mehr zu spüren. Am offenen Fenster dehnte er die überstrapazierten Muskeln, um am nächsten Morgen ein bisschen besser aus dem Bett zu kommen. Er war keine zwanzig mehr und die wärmende Sonne tat ihm gut. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den Türmen von Atlantis. Er konnte es noch nicht fassen, dass er es wirklich geschafft hatte, zurück zu kehren.

John hörte erst auf, als er gähnen musste. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, zu schlafen zu gehen.

Schnell zog John sich aus, um unter die Dusche zu gehen. Seine Kleidung ließ er achtlos auf dem Boden liegen.

Seine Prioritäten lagen jetzt bei duschen, schlafen, essen und irgendwann aufzuräumen.

Nur seine M-9 nahm er mit ins Bad und legte sie auf die Ablage neben der Duschkabine.

Zwanzig Minuten später fühlte John sich viel besser. Eine atlantische Verwöhndusche mit Massagestrahl und anschließend heißer Luft zum Trocknen hatte seine Muskeln weiter entspannt.

Nackt ging er in sein Zimmer zurück, um sich frische Wäsche zu holen, doch im Schrank fand er alles – DVDs, Spiele, alte Zeitungen – nur keine Kleidung.

Dunkel erinnerte John sich daran, dass Teyla sie für ihn eingepackt hatte und er sie in seinem Schrank im SGC eingeräumt hatte. Er bekam aber keine Gelegenheit, sie zu tragen, denn man hatte ihn mit einer neuen, hässlichen, grünen Uniform ausgestattet. Als Pilot trägt man kein Grün. Zeit für ein Privatleben hatte man ihm auch nicht gegeben.

Leise fluchend ging er ins Bad, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, steckte die M-9 in den Bund, sammelte seine dreckigen Kleidungsstücke ein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Wäscherei.

Die Wäscherei war ein Zimmer am Ende des Flurs, das statt mit Möbeln mit zwei großen Klappen ausgestattet war.

Bei einer ihrer ersten Erkundungstouren hatte Smith aus Neugierde einen dreckigen Lappen in die Klappe rechts vom Eingang geworfen, zwei Minuten später öffnete sich die andere Klappe und der Lappen war sauber und gebügelt. Jeder, der in Atlantis lebte, wusste diesen Raum zu schätzen. Wo konnte man sonst seine wöchentliche Wäsche innerhalb von fünf Minuten erledigen, ohne auch nur ein Bügeleisen in die Hand zu nehmen?

Als John eintrat, entnahm Rodney gerade seine sauberen Sachen. Auch er war nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Sheppard“, brummte er müde. „Du siehst auch nicht besser aus.“

Nicht nur, dass Rodney dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte, die von seiner Übermüdung zeugten, sein Körper war mit Blutergüssen übersät.

„Habe ich etwas gesagt?“ John packte seine Sachen in die rechte Klappe.

„Nein, das ist auch besser so. Gott, wenn ich wieder wach bin, kontaktiere ich die Erde, damit man mir Kleidung zum Wechseln schickt. Ich habe keine Lust, jeden Abend hierher zu kommen.“

„Au ja. Und Vorräte. Das, was Teyla und Ronon mitgebracht haben, reicht vielleicht noch fürs Frühstück.“

„Ich will morgen mindestens drei Tassen Kaffee haben. Und Sam Carter, die sie mir serviert. Wir haben drei ZPMs, damit sollte es mir doch...“

Mehr konnte John nicht verstehen; Rodney war einfach raus gegangen.

Er hatte wie ein Schlafwandler gewirkt. John bezweifelte, dass Rodney sich am nächsten Morgen an ihre Unterhaltung würde erinnern können.

Als die linke Klappe aufsprang, zuckte John zusammen und seine Hand fuhr zum Oberschenkel, doch da war nichts.

Der Adrenalinschub weckte ihn soweit auf, dass er die Waffe im Bund ließ, seine Wäsche herausnahm und in sein Zimmer tappste.

Nur mit einem Satz Wäsche musste John haushalten. Deswegen legte er den Packen auf den Hocker ab, für die M-9 fand er einen Platz auf dem Nachttisch und dann ließ er sich endlich auf sein Bett fallen.

Das Bett war zu schmal und die Matratze war zu hart.

Doch er war endlich wieder zu Hause.


End file.
